


Live from New York City

by Merfilly



Category: DCU - Comicverse
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Stag Night
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-01-15
Updated: 2012-01-15
Packaged: 2017-10-29 15:01:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 346
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/321149
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Merfilly/pseuds/Merfilly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Roy's got tix for SNL...</p>
            </blockquote>





	Live from New York City

Roy had gotten them in; something muttered about an intervention with Chris, and Dick didn't want to know, given how much Roy was rubbing at his inner elbow when he said it. Three tickets meant Roy could take two buddies, but Vic wasn't keen on being out in public like that, which meant Gar didn't want to go either. He was kind of surprised when Joey agreed to go; it wasn't high class or anything, after all.

[I like to laugh,] Joey pointed out. [Know I'll get to laugh at whatever disco-boy wears,] he added slyly.

"Hey!" Dick protested, before Roy dissolved into laughter over the dig at Dick's fashion sense.

`~`~`~`~`

All jokes aside, the three young men were sharp-dressed and full of spirit as they got inside Studio 8H. Dick acted as quietly normal as he could, and fortunately Joey seemed to turn all the heads with that… presence he exuded, allowing the heir of Gotham to go unnoticed. He really enjoyed watching the way Joey worked the ladies, getting a couple of numbers and mostly dissuading their attention politely.

Roy seemed to be enjoying the show of the ladies and Joey too, until they got their seats. Then he settled in, ready to have some good laughs, and enjoy the company of his two best friends. Dick found his attention focusing on the redhead, knowing he'd been having a tough go of it lately, with Lian needing special care to guard her, and the government pressuring him toward more wet-work than he cared for. Getting to see Roy unwind and let the stress fall away was a sight Dick couldn't get enough of, and he reminded himself to tell Donna and Kory they needed to help him keep Roy closer in the future.

By the end of the taping, Roy was as mellow as the archer could get, Joey had gotten one more phone number from an older lady that even Dick found stunning, and Dick had decided that there was far more in life than being a vigilante had offered him so far.


End file.
